


Clexa 2020

by braincells



Series: Clexa Illustrations 2016-2020 [13]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Illustration, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: And off to another year for our favourite pair. Experimenting with a more painterly style. What do you think?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexa Illustrations 2016-2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/985704
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Clexa 2020

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/49423031988/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> _you took me into your skai, so I took you into my universe._


End file.
